Problem: What is the sum of the even, positive integers less than 62?
Answer: We are summing up $2+4+6+\cdots+60$. Factoring out a 2 and simplifying, we have $2(1+2+3+\cdots+30)=2\cdot\frac{30\cdot31}{2}=\boxed{930}$.